Recreated Online Videos with Hilda
by FusionBlueCore
Summary: A simple fic I did out of boredom. Four videos recreated with Hilda and crew. Enjoy I guess.


_**This was simply done for fun as I was utterly bored at the moment.**_

_**Don't take this seriously.**_

_**Warning, one contains some slight usage of a certain weapon and slight use of suicide**_

_**The following videos were recreated. Contains a few bit out of scene parts as well.**_

_**-Malk by Julian Smith**_

_**-Popcorn Button by Jeffery Dallas**_

_**-Waffles by Jeffery Dallas**_

_**-Hot Kool Aid by Julian Smith**_

_**All videos were done by Julian Smith and Jeffery Dallas and can be found on YouTube**_

_**Enjoy… I guess.**_

* * *

Hilda But Recreated as Online Videos

By FusionBlueCore

**Video One**

**-Malk (Warning: Contains use of weapons)**

**Starring Hilda, Frida, David, and Johanna**

*Hilda, Frida, and David are all seen at a table*

Frida: Hey Hilda, you got anything to drink?

Hilda: Yeah, in the fridge.

*Frida walks over to the fridge*

David: Hey Frida a=uh, hand me a glass of malk.

*Frida opens the fridge*

Frida: We don't have any malk but I can give you some milk.

Hilda: That's what he just said.

David: Yeah, I just want some milk.

Frida: No, you're saying it wrong-you're saying malk! Like it's a disease.

*Hilda chuckles*

Hilda: How do you say it?

*Frida slowly walks to the table holding the carton, closing the fridge behind her*

Frida: I'm saying it the way everyone oughta say it. Milk, M-i-l-k

*David turns his head in confusion*

Hilda: Right, like two percent.

David: Right, whole malk.

Frida: No no no no no say milkshake.

David: Milkshake

Frida: Okay, now say milk.

David: Malk

*Frida is now dumbfounded*

Frida: Are you hearing this?

Hilda: Yeah, he just wants a glass of malk.

*Frida is now even more dumbfounded*

Frida: Mulk?!

*Hilda slams the table*

Hilda: Give him the mulk, Frida!

*Johanna appears nearby, grabbing her daughter's shoulder*

Johanna: Hilda, inside voices please.

Hilda: Sorry mum, it's my friends.

*Johanna leaves the scene*

*David is now angered*

David: FRIDA! POUR ME A GLASS, OF MALK!

Frida: Why are you yelling at me?

Hilda: Just give him the darn malk!

Frida: You two aren't even saying the same thing!

David: WE'RE ALL SAYING MALK, FRIDA!

Frida: NO! YOU'RE SAYING MALK! YOU'RE SAYING M-

Hilda: MALK! MAAAAALK!

David: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALK!

Hilda: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Frida: SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

*Frida pulls out a gun and aims it at her head*

*Hilda and David pull out there guns as well*

Hilda: YOU BETTER PUT IT DOWN!

David: DON'T - DON'T DO IT FRIDA!

Frida: You're gonna shoot me if I shoot myself? That doesn't make any sense!

*All three pause for a second before aiming their guns at their heads*

David: FRIDA PUT IT DOWN! PUT THE GUN DOWN!

Frida: PUT YOUR GUNS AWAY!

Hilda: FRIDA PUT IT DOWN NOW!

David: I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF FOR THIS!

*Johanna soon comes back and is utterly shocked.*

Frida: YOU'RE LIKE FAMILY TO ME! YOUR HANDS ARE LIKE A FAMILY TO ME!

*Everyone cries while Johanna leaves*

Frida (On the phone with David): And then after that, the guns shoot water. No seriously.

David: No, we're not filming something like that.

Frida: Why not?

David: It's too dark, I don't know.

*David puts a bag of jorts in a cabinet before continuing*

David: Frida, I'm gonna call you back, I'm really busy.

*A fridge can be heard closing nearby*

* * *

**Video Two**

**-Popcorn Button**

**Starring Alfur and Raven**

Alfur: Raven

*Silence*

Alfur: Raven why isn't my microwave working Raven?

*Silence, again*

Alfur: Raven, wake up!

*Alfur kicks Raven, this causes Raven to wake up*

Raven: What?

Alfur: Did you do something to my microwave? It's not working.

Raven: Yeah I broke the buttons, you'll have to use the popcorn button for everything.

Alfur: But this isn't popcorn.

Raven: Yeah, the buttons don't work. You'll have to use the popcorn button for everything.

Alfur: But I'm heating up egg rolls.

*Raven falls asleep again*

Alfur: Raven!

Raven: What!?

Alfur: What am I supposed to do with these egg rolls?

Raven: Why are we eating egg rolls for breakfast?

Alfur: I don't know.

Raven: Look, just stick em' in the microwave and hit the popcorn button

Alfur: Is that safe for egg rolls?

Raven: Yeah

Alfur: You sure?

Raven: Yeah

Alfur: Have you tried it?

Raven: Yes

Alfur: With an eggroll

Raven: Yes

Alfur: When?

Raven: Yesterday

Alfur: I didn't have eggrolls yesterday

Raven: Well I went to the eggroll store, and I bought em' and brought em' here.

Alfur: There's an eggroll store?

Raven: Yes, very good.

Alfur: I'm actually impressed.

Raven: Good

Alfur: Why did you break my microwave?

Raven: I didn't mean to, I just pushed the buttons too hard with my beak.

Alfur: But then why does the popcorn button still work?

Raven: Because I wasn't making popcorn.

Alfur: Well neither am I.

*Raven growls in anger*

Raven: Alfur, if you're so worried about them, just stick em' in the oven.

Alfur: That'll take like three years

Raven: Then eat it cold

Alfur: Sick

*Raven then gets up, grabs the plate and heads over to the microwave*

Alfur: Hey!

*Raven puts the plate in the microwave, and then presses the popcorn button with his beak*

*Both stand in silence for a long time until the microwave starts beeping. Raven then puts the plate onto a nearby table*

Alfur: Thanks

Raven: See?

*Alfur then attempts to bite it but it burns in his mouth, causing him to scream*

* * *

**Video Three**

**-Waffles**

**Starring Hilbert, Dana, and Freddie**

*Hilbert is seen at a table, next to a plate of waffles*

Freddie: That's a lot of waffles.

Dana (Holding an empty box): You ate all the waffles?

Hilbert: Yes, I did.

Dana: You could've asked us if we wanted any.

Hilbert: Nuh-uh, if I gave you the waffles, I won't get any.

Freddie: Hey Dana, would you like a waffle?

Hilbert: There is no more waffles, I have them all.

Freddie: I know, it's an example.

Dana: Why yes Freddie, I think I would like two waffles.

Hilbert: You can't h-h- you want two of them?

Freddie: So if Dana gets two waffles, and I get two waffles, that still leaves eight waffles for you.

Hilbert: I don't want eight waffles. I want twelve, I want twelve of them.

Freddie: If you can seriously eat all of those waffles, I will personally walk you to the store to get you some more.

Hilbert: I just- I just don't know why you guys get all the waffles.

Dana: You still have more waffles then Freddie and me combined.

Hilbert: They're mine. I got them from the freezer and then put em' on my plate.

*The two look at Hilbert with unamused looks*

Hilbert: You guys are being selfish.

* * *

**Video Four**

**-Hot Kool Aid**

**Starring Hilda and Hilbert**

Hilda: Morning, Hilbert

Hilbert: Hello, Hilda

Hilda: I made a pot of Kool Aid.

Hilbert: You don't make a pot of Kool Aid.

Hilda: Well, I did.

Hilbert: Is it hot?

Hilda: Maybe, maybe not.

Hilbert: It's hot, isn't it?

Hilda: Yeah, but...

Hilbert: Hot Kool Aid?

Hilda: I could put some ice in it if you like.

Hilbert: Oh, no, I'm not thirsty.

Hilda: Hilbert!

Hilbert: I'm not gonna drink it!

Hilda (whispers): I made this for you!

Hilbert: NO.

Hilda: Drink it!

Hilbert: No.

Hilbert: I'm not drinking it!

Hilda: Drink this right now or I'll pour it on the floor and I'll blame it on you!

Hilbert: Oh yeah, real mature.

Hilda: I MADE THIS FOR YOU!

Hilbert: Now why don't you grow up.

Hilda: I DID, BECAUSE YOU'RE A GOOD FRIEND.

Hilbert: Well I'm not gonna drink it.

Hilda: I HATE YOU.

Hilbert: That's all I ever hear anymore. Hilbert try this, Hilbert try that. Remember that - what was it - cinnamon toast and uh... what was it?

Hilda: Mayonnaise.

Hilbert: Mayonnaise!

Hilda: It was a good idea.

Hilbert: You didn't make a single pound.

Hilda: I made a pound of cinnamon toast with mayonnaise.

Hilbert: Oh and don't forget, rocky road with Tabasco, right? Yeah, what was that, three hospitalized? Yeah, three women, hospitalized.

Hilda: YOU ... DRINK ... THIS ... RIGHT NOW!

Hilbert: Drink your own hot Kool Aid.

Hilda: There's so much left of it, what am I going to do with all this hot Kool Aid?

Hilbert: Drink it!

Hilda: No!

Hilbert: Yes!

Hilda: No!

(Hilda slides into the chair)

Hilda: Hilbert,

Hilbert: Yes

Hilda: Please! Drink ... my ... hot ... Kool Aid.

(Hilda slides glass across table)

Hilbert: Ok!

Hilda: Ok?

Hilbert: Alright.

(Hilbert takes a sip)

Hilbert: (Takes a deep breath)

Yeah, that's pretty good.

Yeah I like that.


End file.
